NYC and the Cullens
by pocketfullofsunshinexoxo
Summary: A lot is going on in the Cullen house now that they have moved to NYC. Jasper is emo, Alice has a vision she won't share and Nessie is growing up! Much more inside the story is way better than the summary and title!
1. Introduction

**A/N This story is basically about the Cullen's after Breaking Dawn and the Cullen's are now living in New York City. Many things happen including Alice having a vision she will not share with her family. Nessie is getting older and Bella and Edward having problems adjusting to this. Emmet and Rosalie, well they are interesting enough without anything happening. Jasper is being his usual emo self (I don't know if anyone else has noticed but I think Jasper seems emo.) Carlisle and Esme are just trying to keep up with everyone and hold the family together despite things happening that threaten to tear them apart. Will everything be ok?**

**xoxo**

**Skye**

It was a usual morning for the Cullen's in their new hometown of New York, New York. They lived in a large mansion now on the upper east side of Manhattan Island. Rosalie, Alice, Emmet and Jasper were attending school at the elite Manhattan academy. That morning went just like every other morning had gone that first week in a new place. Everyone was getting ready for school with the small exception of Edward who had just gotten his PHD in medicine and was working alongside his father and Bella who was staying home with her daughter Nessie. Nessie was in no way like any other children. She was extraordinarily gifted in music and academics not to mention she was only half human and aging at the rate of a year every month. Soon she would reach 17 and never age again and that was when she would be allowed to start attending regular school. Right now however, it just wouldn't look right with someone like Nessie in regular school, people may talk, which was a common thing to say the least in Manhattan Academy. Jacob Black, Nessie's significant other and Bella's werewolf best friend was attending NYU and living in a dorm on campus. He was working on his degree in Journalism. This would keep him in the city with Nessie, which was all he really cared about.

Rosalie absolutely loved her new school as did Alice. Here, they could wear designer clothes and have designer handbags and not look totally obtuse as they would in a place like Forks. Emmet was happy where ever, although New York City was very lacking in woods which Emmet missed terrible which was why they went upstate every weekend camping. Jasper was his usual quiet self. He preferred staring at Alice mostly. He loved how happy she was all of the time. He wished he could be that way sometimes. It wasn't that he wasn't happy it was just that he still had trouble being around humans and was always in pain. Only at night did the terrible burning sensation stop. Jasper feared that it would always be this way for him. He had way too much dignity to admit how much it hurt. He loathed being the weak one in the family. Even Bella was stronger than him and she was barley over being a new born it had only been 13 months for her.

At home Bella and Nessie were doing Pre Cal work while Esme was in the other part of their hotel sized house cleaning and decorating and rearranging things which she loved to do. "Mom, when can I go to real school like everyone else?" Nessie asked her mom after finishing her work effortlessly.

"When you are older of course," Bella said.

"But when will I be older I get older every day and it's never old enough." Nessie whined.

"You just have to be patient." Esme said from the other side of the house. "You will be in school when the time is right, it's really not all that great, you don't get nearly as much freedom in school as you do when you stay home nor do you get to dose off until noon and stay up until three in the morning." Esme added.

"Yeah, I think I am going to go and lie down my stomach hurts." Nessie said.

"Are you ok?" Bella and Esme said together looking very worried.

"Yeah...it just hurts sometimes." Nessie said.

"Well ok dear do you need anything?" Esme asked.

"No Esme, Mom, stop giving me those looks, I'm fine, honestly." Nessie smiled weakly.

"Ok if you say so Ness." Bella said.

Later that day Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie came home from school. Alice and Rosalie were laughing as they came through the door at something Emmet had said in the car on the way home. Jasper was holding Alice's hand but not partaking in his sibling's merriment. He went up to their room silently slipping out and letting go of Alice's hand. Alice was a bit preoccupied with laughing at Emmet to really pay much attention.

"Alice where's Jasper?" Esme asked coming in from upstairs. This house wasn't nearly as easy to hear each other in the walls were soundproof for the sake of Nessie since she liked sleeping at night and everyone else preferred doing other things...

"I don't know!" She gasped. "I'll be right back guys." Alice said before skipping off.

"Jasper?" She yelled as soon as she got into their room. He was in the bathroom, she sighed thinking of how she told him not to do this anymore...

"Jasper let me in please." She begged.

"Alice just go downstairs." He said. She could hear the pain in his voice; she wondered how he had managed it this time. Cutting was hard when you were a vampire but somehow he had learned how. It caused complications in the past with lack of blood or very little and him doing that. Plus, it just made her upset, she wanted to understand but she just could not fathom why someone would hurt themselves for no reason.

"Jasper please stop!" She begged. "I will break down this door."

No answer.

"Jasper!" She yelled again. She was getting angry now; there was no reason for him to do this to himself and her.

No answer.

"Ok...that's it" She said as she broke down the door and gasped at what she saw.

**A/N: As many of you who have read any of my other stories know I am notorious for cliff hangers. Please tell me what you think! **

**xoxo**

**Skye**


	2. Little Nessie is growing up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter should be pretty interesting I hope you like it please tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**

**Skye**

Jasper was lying on the floor next to a saw and his arms were bleeding with the blood from his last hunt. His eyes were closed and an expression of pain was on his face. His neck was also sliced and pouring blood. Alice's eyes widened and she ran to get Carlisle. Within seconds everyone was there and Carlisle was already working on Jasper. Attempts to mend the wounds were failing and Jasper was convulsing with pain. Everyone was quiet as Carlisle tried fixing him. Edward pulled Alice to the side.

"I need to have a word with you." He said in a hushed tone. Alice nodded and left the room reluctantly.

"What is it Edward?" She asked.

"Can we please give Jasper a break and tell the others that someone else did this?" Edward asked where no one but Alice could possibly hear.

"But who?" Alice asked.

"I don't know but we will figure out something, the others can't know that he did it himself, Rosalie and Emmet would never let him live it down and it would break Esme's heart. Plus Carlisle would be angry with him which wouldn't help matters." Edward said.

Alice nodded and went back to Jasper's side. Jasper was fine by the time they got back in the room. There was nothing but scars. "What happened Jasper?" Carlisle asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Someone broke in and did this to him." Alice said.

"Who was it Jasper?" Esme asked.

"He didn't get a good look at him." Edward said.

Jasper looked from Alice to Edward and then nodded in agreement. It probably was best if the others didn't know about this.

"Well I'm going to go outside and try and find out of whoever did this left a trail." Emmet said. Rosalie nodded and followed him.

Meanwhile Nessie was lying in her room and had missed the whole scene. She heard a car in the driveway and automatically knew it was Jacob. It wasn't really a car, it was a motorcycle but it was his method of transportation all the same. She really did not want to see him, for the first time in her life. She really didn't want to see anyone because she felt so terrible. Only her aunt knew what was really going on with her. She didn't want her mother or anyone else to know because they would make a big scene about it. "It's a normal thing that happens to everyone." Her aunt had told her. "No one will make a big deal."

Rosalie obviously did not know her mother and grandmother. They made a big deal over when she grew an inch; this was something they would tell the whole world, something she didn't want. She was so glad she had learned to block her thoughts from her father. Now that would be embarrassing! Her stomach ached so bad as did her head and she felt like killing the world and everyone in it! She pulled the covers over her face and hoped Jacob wouldn't see her.

"Nessie, I felt you in pain so I came over as soon as I could." Jacob said.

"I'm fine." Nessie said.

"No you aren't Ness what is wrong?" He asked taking the covers off of her and kissing her forehead lightly.

"I'm fine damn it." She said. She had never cussed before that she just felt so angry.

"Nessie, what's gotten into you?" He laughed.

Rosalie who had heard Nessie cussing at Jacob came in to try and help the situation. "Jacob go to the store and get me some chocolate milk." Rosalie commanded. She was good at ordering people around and she figured that this would get rid of him.

"But Rosalie, you're a vampire, you don't even drink chocolate milk." Jacob said.

"DO IT NOW!" She commanded throwing a $20 at him.

"Ok ok Nessie want to come with me?" He asked.

"Go alone!" Rosalie said.

"Ok...wow...I'm going to the store to buy chocolate milk for a vampire." He sighed. "The things I do for love." He then sped off to the store on his motorcycle and did just that.

"Nessie are you ok?" Rosalie asked sympathetically. She usually didn't have much sympathy for anyone but she did for Nessie, she was like a daughter to everyone. It was impossible not to love Nessie. She was so sweet and beautiful and delicate. She had curly bronze hair that went halfway down her back. Her face was a perfect mixture of her mother and father and her eyes were chocolate brown. But today she wasn't her usual sweet self.

"I'm fine." Nessie said.

"Here this will help." Rosalie said handing her a pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks" Nessie said taking it. "If Jacob comes back tell him I'm doing homework and I want to be left alone." Nessie pleaded.

"Ok." Rosalie nodded going downstairs to do so if he came back.

"Hey Rose Jacob is here he said he brought you some chocolate milk!?" Emmet laughed. "Jake we are vampires, gosh wolves are dumb."

Rosalie gave Jake one of her looks of distaste. "Jake Nessie is doing work and doesn't want to see anyone." She said.

Jake nodded looking disappointed and left.

That night Alice and Jasper were in their room alone. Alice had her head on his chest and he had his arm across her back. "Jasper why did you do what you did earlier?" She asked.

Jasper just sighed and didn't answer her question.

"Please, I want to understand." She pleaded.

"Alice..." He whispered.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Jasper, I'm not angry with you. I can't be angry with you. I just want to understand." She said.

He sighed and didn't say anything more.

"Jasper-" She started to say but was cut off.

"Alice are you ok?" He asked, suddenly she was trembling. He tightened his grip on her and sat up. "Alice what do you see?" He asked.

She was silent so he waited until the vision was over, it was longer than usual. "Alice what did you see?" He asked.

"Nothing sorry I just spaced out." She lied.

"No, that was a vision what did you see?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I can feel that there is something wrong." He said.

"Nothing, just fix it," She said. "Please."

"I'm trying." He said. "Maybe talking about it will help." He said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think about it! More soon!**


	3. Alice's Vision

**A/N: I hope you like the story so far! I fixed most of the errors in the other chapters but I'm afraid that this one will have some errors since I am again on word pad...I will fix it as soon as possible! I hope it doesn't take away too much from the actual story! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks for all of the support so far!**

**xoxo**

**Skye**

The following evening everyone was gathered in the living room to enjoy their favorite shows. There were two TVs set up because Nessie, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and as strange as it may sound Emmet enjoyed watching Gossip Girl while Edward and Jasper liked to play guitar hero. Esme and Carlisle had other things in mind. Usually during the first commercial break Alice had tons of comments to make on the outfits of the cast, tonight she said nothing. It was completely silent.

"So...Alice, what did you think of Jenny's dress she made, I liked it but the frill was a bit much." Nessie said. Alice merely shrugged.

"I thought it was horrible, I mean without the frill it may have been alright but with it...I'd never dream of wearing it in public!" Rosalie said.

While Rosalie and Nessie were debating over outfits Bella couldn't help but notice how quiet Alice was, she knew something just had to be wrong. "Alice can I talk to you?" Bella asked. Alice shook her head and continues to stare blankly at the TV, Bella knew she wasn't watching it.

"Please...Alice come on." Bella said.

Finally Alice reluctantly agreed and they went up on the roof, the only place where they wouldn't be overheard.

"What's wrong with you tonight is everything ok with you and Jasper?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded.

"Well then what is it?" Bella asked. "Was it a vision?"

Alice nodded slowly, the shook her head.

"Come on you can tell me anything, that's what best friends are for." Bella said. "Ok...that was cheesy but you know what I mean." Bella half laughed.

Alice hesitated and then spoke, "It's not important and it doesn't affect anyone, I really don't want to talk about it, it's not that I don't trust you it's just I don't want to talk about it." Alice's voice quivered as she spoke. Bella had never seen Alice like this before, it was like she was close to losing it, which never happened.

Bella hugged her lightly, "Just tell me, maybe we can figure it out, it can't be that bad." Bella said, hoping her words were true.

"It wasn't really a vision; it was more of a flash back really...Bella this is going to be hard to believe but once I tell you, you can't tell anyone got it?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Bella nodded and stuck out her pinkie finger before realizing how stupid that was and putting it back down. A hint of a smile emerged on Alice's face but it never came close to reaching her eyes.

"Ok...Aro, you know, the leader of the Voltui," she paused, "Well, he is my dad." Alice said. "My mom died at birth because I'm well...like Nessie." Alice said. Bella was silently processing this.

"But that's not the worst part." Alice said. "My real dad obviously didn't know I existed and my mom was dead so I grew up human...I still had visions though, just like I do now." She said, "My whole life I have had them, my human parents didn't like it." Alice stopped. Her breathing was fast and Bella could tell if she could cry, Alice would by sobbing.

"So...they sent me away," Alice said. "It was awful the people there were bad, really bad, they hurt me when I was still half human." She explained. "But luckily one day my heart stopped and my blood ran cold in my veins." She said. "I didn't know what was happening it was really scary and it really hurt." She said.

"So even the half vampires have to go through the change?" Bella asked, thinking of Nessie.

"I guess." Alice said. "After I completed the change my life took this direction so I guess it was all for the best." Alice said.

"Yeah, everything did work out nicely. Are you going to tell the others?" Bella asked.

"I'd rather them not know, but Edward probably already does..." She trailed off.

Finally after deciding not to tell the others tonight Alice and Bella went down stairs with the others. Gossip girl was over and the guys were done playing guitar hero. Everyone barley noticed Bella and Alice coming back in.

**A/N: I hope you all liked my plot twist please tell me what you think! **


End file.
